gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hey Jude
Hey Jude to piosenka The Beatles, którą wykonano w drugim odcinku sezonu piątego, Tina in the Sky with Diamonds. Jest śpiewana przez Blaine'a, Sama, Kitty oraz Tinę. Kiedy Tina zostaje upokorzona podczas odbierania nagrody za uzyskanie tytułu królowej balu, New Directions śpieszą jej z pomocą. W sali chóru pomagają przebrać się Tinie w sukienkę Kitty. Tina dostaje też koronę i bukiet. Kiedy wracają na bal, wszyscy nagradzają Tinę brawami. Tekst Blaine: Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better Blaine i Kitty: Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better Sam: And anytime you feel the pain Hey Jude, refrain Don't carry the world upon your shoulders For well you know that it's a fool Who plays it cool By making his world a little colder Sam z New Directions: Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Blaine (New Directions): Hey Jude, don't let me down You have found her, now go and get her (Let it out and let it in) Remember (Hey Jude) to let her into your heart Blaine z New Directions: Then you can start to make it better Sam i Tina (z New Directions): So let it out and let it in, Hey Jude, begin You're waiting for someone to perform with And don't you know that it's just you, Hey Jude, you'll do The movement you need is on your shoulder (Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah) Yeah Kitty, Sam, i Tina z New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her under your skin Then you'll begin to make it better Better, better, better, better, better, better (Oh, better, Jude!) (Sam: Yeah!) (Kitty: Ooh!) (Aww! Whoa!)(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam z New Directions: Nah nah nah (and Kitty in Episode Version: Nah nah nah nah) Kitty i Sam z New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Jude, Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude Aw aw!) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Wooh! Nah, nah, nah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Yeah, you know you can make it Jude, Jude you're not gonna break it, yeah!) Sam z New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Don't make it bad, Jude) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Take a sad song and make it better) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Kitty i Sam z New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude (Jude, hey Jude, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam z New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Wooh! Jude) Nah nah nah nah, (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Kitty i Sam z New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude (Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!) Sam z New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Hey, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Hey, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Kitty i Sam z New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude (Now Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam z New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Whoa! Yeah, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Blaine z Kitty, Sam, Tina i New Directions: Hey Jude Galeria Image 203230 1.jpg Kitty y Blaine Hey Jude.png Hey-jude-5x02.png Glee hey jude season 5.jpg Heyjude.png Glee season 5 episode 2 the beatles.JPG 502-sc31 0025.jpg Ina and Blaine Hey Jude.jpg Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Sama Evansa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kitty Wilde Kategoria:Glee Sings the Beatles Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Tina in the Sky with Diamonds